


Let the wind eavesdrop, I don't care

by versti_fantur



Series: Trixya fluff <3 [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Proposal fluff!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versti_fantur/pseuds/versti_fantur
Summary: Trixie reflects on her and Katya's relationship, and realises she wants to spend the rest of her life with her//A prequel to Take me under the Blue//
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Series: Trixya fluff <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795777
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Let the wind eavesdrop, I don't care

**Author's Note:**

> I am _gay_ and I am _sad_ so I wrote probably the fluffiest thing I've ever written. Hope you enjoy <3

The stone tiles were cold beneath Trixie’s feet as she padded into the kitchen, a light pink bathrobe tied loosely around her waist. The sun had not yet peeked above the horizon yet, but the clouds in the east had a faint yellow hue, and as she took a moment to watch, they swirled around, colours blending and mixing, as though the sky were a canvas. She rubbed her eyes as she filled the kettle, leaning against the countertop as it began to boil and tucking her hair behind her ears. If she’d had a scrunchie, she would’ve tied it up, but she didn’t, and that was okay.

As she waited, she reached into her pocket, her hand tightening around the velvety surface of the small box, her thumb playing gently with the clasp. She’d had it for a few weeks now, always within reaching distance, but never where Katya would notice—beneath her wallet in her purse, the inside pocket of her favourite pink leather jacket. Always close, in case the perfect moment arrived. It hadn’t yet, but that didn’t matter. When it was time, she’d know.

The whistling of the kettle drew her from her thoughts, and she poured the water into two mugs—black coffee for her, and one with milk and sugar for Katya. She stirred the latter together, her tongue darting out to lick the spoon once she was done, the taste reminding her of sleepy morning kisses, of hurried pecks on the lips as one of them ran out the door, late to work, of warmth and love and _Katya_.

Dropping the spoon into the sink with a soft clink, she took a sip of her drink, the mug warming her hands and burning her tongue, and she let her eyes flutter shut for a moment as she relaxed. From upstairs, she could hear the tell-tale signs of Katya waking up—her long sigh echoing through the silent house, and Trixie smiled, picking up Katya’s cup with her free hand and carrying them into the living room, setting it down on a novelty coaster on the coffee table. She moved a fluffy cushion to the side as she sat down on the couch, tucking her legs beneath her, as Katya finally emerged from their room, the stairs creaking as she made her way down, her black pyjama pants low slung on her hips, revealing a stripe of pale skin below her pale blue tank top. 

Trixie greeted her with a warm smile and a kiss on the forehead as she snuggled up next to her on the couch, her hair pulled up in a messy bun, and the remnants of yesterday’s makeup lingering in dark smudges around her eyes.

Trixie loved her so much.

She leant forward and passed her the cup—blue, with silver swirls, and a small stain where the coffee had dripped down a little. Watching as Katya took a sip, she threaded her fingers through the loose hair falling out of her bun, twirling them into tiny corkscrews and gently massaging her scalp. Katya made a small, contented noise, and Trixie’s smile grew fonder.

It was too early for real conversation yet, both of them not quite awake enough, but the silence was comfortable, like a soothing presence surrounding both of them, and Trixie revelled in it. Sure, she loved it when they were loud, when they’d bicker over a movie, or when she’d say something funny and Katya would double over in wheezing laughter, or when Katya would play her favourite songs in her red convertible, singing along way off key, with the roof down so everyone could hear. Of course she loved that. But there was something special about this; this quiet, comfortable existence, where they could communicate without words, and knew everything would be okay.

With a contented sigh, she leant her head against Katya’s, shrugging off her robe to reveal a pair of plaid flannel pyjamas she’d stolen from Katya’s apartment in their first few months of dating. Katya had never asked for them back, and had admitted once, after a few too many glasses of wine, that she thought they looked better on Trixie anyway. 

As she shifted slightly, she felt the box fall within the pocket against her leg. Her gaze flickered back to Katya, whose eyes were slowly growing less and less tired the more she sipped at her drink. Breathing in deeply, she reached into the pocket again, her fingers closing around the box, just as she’d done a million times before. The sunlight, which had just begun to rise, danced through the gaps in the curtains, illuminating the side of Katya’s face with a golden glow, and Trixie knew it was perfect. That Katya was perfect. She blinked slowly, like she was taking this moment and forever storing it in her memory, and pulled the box out into her lap. Katya didn’t notice, too absorbed in her coffee, but whined as Trixie detangled her arm from around her shoulders, disliking the loss of warmth and contact. 

“Hey,” she breathed, as she slipped to the floor as graciously as she could manage, and Katya finally looked up. Trixie’s balance was a bit off, and she wobbled a little as she brought the box out from behind her back. She could see the surprise registering in Katya’s eyes as she flipped the clasp open, revealing the silver ring inside, and her heart melted as Katya’s breath hitched.

“I love you. I love you _so much_. And I don’t want to go a single day without loving you, ever again.” She’d rehearsed what to say, but in the moment it didn’t feel right, so she spoke from her heart. “Katya Zamolodchikova, will you marry me?”

Time seemed to freeze around them, and for a split second, Trixie panicked that Katya would refuse, but as she gazed up into those endless pale blue eyes, any seed of doubt she had instantly shattered. 

And then Katya was nodding, “Yes, yes, of course I will!” And Trixie’s whole body felt warm, tingling from her fingers to her toes, and her hands shaking as she slid the ring onto Katya’s ring finger, her hand so pale and slender within her own. As soon as it was on there, Katya tugged her back up onto the couch again, wrapping her arms around her neck and pulling her into the most wonderful hug Trixie had ever had, so close and intimate, she never wanted to let go. Katya’s chin fit perfectly into the crook of Trixie’s neck, and tickled her skin with her shaking breaths as they both held each other.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos make me so happy, ily all! <3


End file.
